Kid Slade, Gunfighter Vol 1 8
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Guns of Greed! | Synopsis2 = As governor Anson Clinton is meeting with the members of the reform group that has joined to clean up the state, a gunman tries to shoot Clinton from the window, but he is stopped by Kid Slade. However he fails to capture the gunman who escapes into the night. The leader of the reform group, Miles Anders, suggests that the Bork gang is likely the biggest opponent to their reforms to eliminate lawlessness in the region. Needing the Kid to protect the governor, the Kid decides to keep an eye on his family since they would be the most likely targets by the gang. Soon Clinton and his daughter are ushered out of town. Soon Kid Slade is in a local saloon when he is hassled by some men pretending to be drunks trying to pick a fight. The Kid easily fights them off and suspects that the stage carrying the Governor and his daughter will be targeted next. Slade rushes after them and arrives just as the Bork gang is attacking the coach. He fights them off and follows Bork to his hideout where he confronts Bork. He learns that the gang has been hired by someone whose identity is unknown as he wears a mask whenever they meet. When the masked shooter tries to get him, Slade saves Bork's life. Recognizing who the masked employer is, Slade rides back into town to check the records to verify his hunch. Calling a meeting with the reform group, Kid Slade accuses Miles Anders of secretly backing the Bork gang to lower property values so he could snatch up property cheaply and then make millions reselling it when crime is crushed and property values rose again. When Miles tries to pull a gun on Kid Slade, the Kid easily shoots it out of his hand and takes him into custody. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Gun Feud! | Synopsis3 = In the Black Hills of Montana, Kid Slade stops an assassin that is trying to shoot at a young couple kissing in the moon light. The young man, Ben Barton recognizes the shooter as one of his father's men. The Kid soon learns that Ben and his lover Kitty Coy are members of two families that are in a feud. Kid Slade decides to help them end the feud so that they can be together and tells them that when he starts shooting his guns in town, to come out to see what happens. Later on in town, the Kid uses his reputation as an outlaw to put the fear in the towns people. He then begins to shoot up in the air and orders the Coy and Barton families to come out into the street. He easily disarms the heads of both families and orders them to allow their children to be married. When the two patriarchs say they'd rather die than see their children get married, the Kid threatens to do just that. The two elder men agree to end their feud and allow their children to get married in exchange for their lives and Kid Slade leaves town. | Appearing3 = * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Final Shot! | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | StoryTitle5 = Kid Slade, Gunfighter | Synopsis5 = Kid Slade is in the town of Cottonwood that has slipped into lawlessness after sheriff Cal Sloane retired from the job. Getting into an altercation with a gang of outlaws in a saloon, Slade easily outshoots them and holds them until the new sheriff, Tom Sloane comes to pick them up. Kid Slade tells Tom that he has come to town to take down Wolf Perry and his gang. Having been wounded, the Kid goes to the local doctor to get patched up and asks why Cal Sloane retired from being a lawman. Sloane himself arrives and tells the Kid what happened. After many years of service he put away an outlaw named Black Perry. However Perry broke out of prison to try and get revenge. By this time the elderly Sloane had developed arthritis in his hands and was unable to draw a gun like he used to. During a showdown with Perry, his hands froze up and he was unable to defend himself. If it had not been for the timely intervention from an arriving Calvary, Sloane would have been killed however the incident caused the locals to lose faith in his bravery. When Wolf Perry -- Black Perry's son -- returned to town to get revenge against his father's capture, it prompts Sloane to go out into action one more time when Tom is wounded. It appears that Sloane has regained his deadly shooting skills forcing Wolf and his gang to retreat, entirely unaware that the shots were really coming from Kid Sloan, who was firing from the shadows to insure that Sloane wins the fight. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}